Mick
Mick only appears in the film Degrassi Goes Hollywood. He was the teacher of the Drama Arts class at Smithdale University and an ex-boyfriend of Manny Santos. He was portrayed by Paul Amos. Character History Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, he is first seen criticizing Manny's acting performance and will to succeed in front of the class. He is harsh with her, which makes her cry, but her performance is visibly better. He compliments her second performance, and asks to see Manny after class. The two kiss behind a curtain, and he tells her that he is crazy about her. Mick asks her out on a date, but Manny declines because she previously agreed to go to a Kevin Smith lecture. Mick is upset with her, and snarkily tells her to go and that he is now too busy to go on their date. At the Kevin Smith lecture, Emma tells Manny that he is controlling, and Manny tells her she doesn't understand. Manny explains that she feels like she can do anything when she listens to him, and looks surprised when Mick shows up to the lecture. During the lecture, Mick is not impressed and whispers comments about it to Manny. While they are laughing over his remarks, Kevin Smith calls them out and recognizes Manny from his previous movie. After the lecture, Kevin Smith wants Manny to audition for the movie, but she reveals Mick won't let her audition while in the Drama Arts program. When Manny goes to the audition for the movie, Mick angrily calls her, and tells her that he has no doubt in his mind that she will fail, before hanging up on her. Manny's confidence is shattered and she bombs the audition. Back at Emma's house, Manny admits that Mick was right and that she wasn't ready for the audition. Later, when Emma tries to convince Jay to let Manny go on the bus to Hollywood with the Studz, Emma calls Manny's relationship with Mick "horrible". Kelly also calls Mick a "psycho professor" and "a creep". Mick later shows up at Emma's house while Manny is packing, and asks if they can go somewhere to talk. They go to the The Dot, and Mick tells Manny that he knew she would mess up the audition, saying she isn't ready for professional work and that "anyone can see that". Mick tries to get them to leave, but Manny is close to tears and still talks about her last chance to get the part. Mick calls her "the untalented girl that crawled out of my bed yesterday morning", and tells her not to come crawling back to him when she fails, essentially breaking up with her. While Manny is crying over Mick's hurtful words and Paige landing the part she wanted, she says that she should have listened to Mick all along. However, Kevin Smith renews her spirits, and Manny decides to travel with Jay and the boys, using the time along the way to practice for her audition. Not having any faith in her acting abilities, she says that she isn't good enough to figure everything out on her own and that she needs Mick. She tries to call him, but Jay takes her phone, saying "No more Professor Sociopath on my watch", as he didn't want her talking to him anymore. Mick's constant verbal abuse to Manny has caused her self-esteem to suffer, and Jay points this out to Manny. Later, while Manny is in Hollywood talking to Paige, she again says that Mick was right about her not being cut out for Hollywood. Trivia *Mick was the second character that was in a relationship with a student. The first was Matt Oleander, the third was Ms. Oh, and the fourth is Grant Yates. *None of Manny's friends liked Mick. *He was verbally abusive towards Manny. *His surname was never revealed. Quotes *Manny: "Kevin Smith said if I just get down there, then I still have a chance." Mick: "Kevin Smith? What's going to change this time? You're still the untalented girl that crawled out of my bed yesterday morning." Manny: "You think I have no talent?" Mick: "How you conned your way into Smithdale drama, I'll never know." Manny: "How can you say that?" Mick: "Just don't come crawling back to me when you fail." Relationships *Manny Santos **Start Up: Sometime before Paradise City (1) (819) **Broke Up: Paradise City (2) (820) ***Reason: Mick is verbally abusive, and constantly puts Manny down. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 8 Category:Teacher